Teletoon 1998
1987 - The Brave Little Toaster * Red and Blue 1990 - Rock-a-Bye Pooh Bear * Yellow and blue 1988 - The Land Before Time * Silver and yellow and blue Teletoon October 1998 DVD Disc Teletoon TV Episodes with Commercial Promo 1998 * 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo! (To Ghouls I've Loved Before and That's Monstertainment in short version) * Cow and Chicken (Free Inside / Journey to the Center of Cow) * Tales from the Cryptkeeper (Fare Tonight, short version) * Space Goofs (short version) * Blazing Dragons (The Isle of Dwight / Ice Try) * Captain Star (Ned Nova) * Donkey Kong Country (Orangutango in short version) * Robinson Suroce (Bye Bye Robinson) * The Adventures of Paddington Bear (Paddington Goes Underground / Paddington in the Ring / Mr Curry lets off Steam) * Caillou (Caillou Learns to Drive / Caillou's Big Friend / Caillou's Colours / Caillou Mails a Letter / Caillou Learns to Swim) * Albert of the 5th Musketeer (The Queen Tortoises) * Kassai and Luk * The Magic School Bus (Wet All Over) * Dog City List of VHS *An American Tail (1998, VHS) - Filmed in 1986 *The Rescuers Down Under (1991, VHS) - Filmed in 1990 *Toy Story (1996, VHS) - Filmed in 1995 *Finding Nemo (2003, VHS) - Filmed in 2003 *Lilo & Stitch (2002, VHS) - Filmed in 2002 *The Land Before Time (1994, VHS) - Filmed in 1988 *Space Jam (1997, VHS) - Filmed in 1996 *The Great Mouse Detective (1992, VHS) - Filmed in 1986 *The Brave Little Toaster (1994, VHS) - Filmed in 1987 *An American Tail Fievel Goes West (1992, VHS) - Filmed in 1991 *Babe (1996, VHS) - Filmed in 1995 *The Pagemaster (1995, VHS) - Filmed in 1994 Pippi Longstockings commercial trailer 1998 Teletoon Transcript *Anoucement: Attention, Pippi Longstockings. And these are just a prove so you want it. *Crowd: Oh boy. *Annoucement: Snake-wresting. *Pippi: Yeah. *Annoucement: Advance snake-wresting. Play riding! Automan-dragging! Ghost chasing! *White Lady: Yoo-hoo! *Pippi: (calls out) Ghost! Don't be afraid! *Annoucement: And ghris say, grolling! (Bear moans.) Now these all messages! *Pippi: You mean a same time? *Annoucement: Watch it Pippi until adventures Tuesday and Thursday night and seven. Instead of 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo end credits for the first time. *Rolie Polie Olie Chunk Sings the Blues (Season 5) *Oddworld Abe's Oddysee (PSX) *Kirby 64 The Crystal Shards (Nintendo 64) *Youtube Poop: Toys Gone Wild in Toy Story (YouTube) Instead of Caillou learns to swim. And just Caillou say, "Ready? Well and let's get back at Caillou! That's me!" *The Brave Little Toaster (1987) *Metal Gear Solid (PSX) *Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes (PS4) *Return of Ganondorf (Newgrounds) After Caillou mails a letter and commercial break and then The Brave Little Toaster previews (1994 Canadian print) *1. Green Warning Screens *2. Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Preview *3. Muppet Classic Theater Preview *4. Black and Blue Feature Presenation logo *5. 1986 Walt Disney Home Video logo (with Presents) *6. Opening Credits 1-112 * 1 * 2 * 3 * 4 * 5 * 6 * 9 * 10 * 13 * 14 * 15 * 16 * 17 * 18 * 19 * 20 * 21 * 22 * 23 * 24 * 25 * 26 * 27 * 28 * 29 * 30 * 71 * 72 * 73 * 74 * 75 * 76 * 77 * 78 * 79 * 80 * 83 * 84 * 85 * 86 * 87 * 88 * 91 * 92 * 95 * 96 * 97 * 98 * 99 * 100 * 101 * 102 * 105 * 106 * 107 * 108 * 109 * 110 * 111 * 112 121-136 * 121 * 122 * 123 * 124 * 125 * 126 * 127 * 128 * 129 * 130 * 131 * 132 * 133 * 134 * 135 * 136 137-156 * 137 * 138 * 139 * 140 * 141 * 142 * 143 * 144 * 145 * 146 * 147 * 148 * 149 * 150 * 151 * 152 * 153 * 154 * 155 * 156 7-118 * 7 * 8 * 33 * 34 * 37 * 38 * 39 * 40 * 41 * 42 * 43 * 44 * 45 * 46 * 47 * 48 * 49 * 50 * 51 * 52 * 53 * 54 * 55 * 56 * 61 * 62 * 65 * 66 * 69 * 70 * 81 * 82 * 89 * 90 * 93 * 94 * 103 * 104 * 113 * 114 * 115 * 116 * 117 * 118 11-68 * 11 * 12 * 31 * 32 * 35 * 36 * 63 * 64 * 67 * 68 201-260 * 201 * 202 * 203 * 204 * 205 * 206 * 207 * 208 * 209 * 210 * 211 * 212 * 213 * 214 * 215 * 216 * 217 * 218 * 219 * 220 * 221 * 222 * 223 * 224 * 225 * 226 * 227 * 228 * 229 * 230 * 231 * 232 * 233 * 234 * 235 * 236 * 237 * 238 * 239 * 240 * 241 * 242 * 243 * 244 * 245 * 246 * 247 * 248 * 249 * 250 * 251 * 252 * 253 * 254 * 255 * 256 * 257 * 258 * 259 * 260 301-348 * 301 * 302 * 303 * 304 * 305 * 306 * 307 * 308 * 309 * 310 * 311 * 312 * 313 * 314 * 315 * 316 * 317 * 318 * 319 * 320 * 321 * 322 * 323 * 324 * 325 * 326 * 327 * 328 * 329 * 330 * 331 * 332 * 333 * 334 * 335 * 336 * 337 * 338 * 339 * 340 * 341 * 342 * 343 * 344 * 345 * 346 * 347 * 348 Category:Teletoon unite fanficion